Wet Cat
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Kovu bored wanting to practice some hunting skills tries to pounce Simba only to land in the water instead. Simba finds himself enjoying his time with the younger male its surprising him especially when a few outlanders... Full Summary inside


**Arashi: This is a request oneshot for vamprincess38 who wants Kovu/Simba with side pairing of Kosa/Kopa. Kosa isn't my own but comes from the TLK comic by Savu2011. The outlanders may be of my own creation haven't decided yet. Simba/Nala be more of past romantic to friends but just rule together. Kiara/Kovu just friends and not mates so new mate for her. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lion King since belongs to Disney. **

**Warnings**: AU, slash, Oc belonging to Savu0211, minor ocs, of my own and ooc

Wet Cat

Summary: Kovu bored wanting to practice some hunting skills tries to pounce Simba only to land in the water instead. Simba finds himself enjoying his time with the younger male its surprising him especially when a few outlanders decide to join his pride along with two other lions he never thought he'll meet again.

* * *

><p>"Sire we found two males coming this way," Zazu reports to the current ruler of the pride lands getting the golden fur lion to hum showing he heard lost in his thoughts.<p>

'I wonder if Kopa is alive out there?' Simba thought thinking of the first born son he had and lost which made things a bit wary between him and Nala. Sighing he thought of his former mate now best friend again glad to have their relationship back to normal. He known it concern Kiara some time but it made her think of her own relationship with Kovu. He heard her tell Nala Kovu may not be her mate but friend none the less so if there should be more males coming to the pride she'll want to prove herself to be a good future queen.

"Very well Zazu," Simba replies to the bird who flies off to alert a few of the lioness then he calls to him. "Send Kiara since she's probably closer to the borders."

"Yes sire!"

Came the answer which Simba snorts murmuring, "Same old Banana Beak as I was a cub."

He dips his head lower to take some water not realizing a pair of green eyes watching him. In the grass claws barely moving in and out Kovu waits for the right moment to take a pounce on the current king of the Pride. Sure he could have gone hunting but somehow Nala manage to convince him to spend time with Simba to learn some things. The young male couldn't be more happier to see the wind isn't' hitting him but in the opposite direction. He furrow his brows at the scent of four smells of male reaching his nose. 'Where do those belong to?' Kovu muse but shakes it off figure check it out in a minute.

He bounds forward quiet only to find his target move to one side smirking at him as he jumps in to the water. His eyes widen as he open his mouth only to come out, "What in the-"

Splash! Simba roars with laughter as the head with black main falling into the male's face scowls at him. He tells the young male, "You should look at your self."

Kovu huffs but smiles glad to see the slightly older male laugh. His cheeks feel more warmer though if its possible to notice its red but glad for him Simba didn't. Sounds of two males talking catches their attention. Simba glance in the direction seeing a dark fur male with a black mane walking with a younger male which reminds the king of his lost son. No it couldn't be him but the name pass the male's lips is Kopa.

He moves forward catching the two males' attention asking, "Kopa?"

Kopa furrow his brows staring at the male before him trying not to think about Kosa standing next to him rather protectively. He ask attentively, "Dad?"

Just looking in the other's eyes for a few minutes the two golden fur males move to each other nuzzling happily glad to remember the familiar scent of each other, Father and Son. Kosa stares at the reunion before him then notice Kovu watching with a slight smile kind of glad he doesn't recognize him. He notice the love in those green depths making him wonder if there is something going on between them.

"Dad miss you," Kopa murmurs to Simba.

"How have you been son?" Simba ask glad to see his son again.

"I've been good and seen quite a bit of things since I got lost," the younger male replies glancing shyly at Simba.

"You should tell him you feel Son," Simba encourage seeing feelings forming between his son and the one who care for him.

Kopa nods going to Kosa to talk to him which both walk in some distance as Kovu move closer to Simba. Simba looks at him where both of their nose and mouths meet in a kiss. Heart racing in their chest from the feelings forming the sensations.

"I…" Kovu begins only to have Simba lick his cheek.

"I know since I feel the same," Simba said earning a big grin walking to Pride Rock with Kovu by his side. He glance over his shoulder to see both Kosa and Kopa walk side by side sharing glances at each other.

Half ways there he spot Kiara chatting with a golden-brown male with black fur as his companion with Brown mane and golden fur chuckles explaining their journey to her. She stops talking long enough to introduce them to her father, "Daddy this is Aris and his friend Ishtar who lost their pride somewhere in the mountains. Can they stay with in the pride?"

"Its fine with me," Simba replies just as Kopa and Kiara look at each other with confusion.

"Kopa?"

"Kiara?"

Both siblings smile hugging each other before parting and head to their home where all of them will live again and have more reunions. Maybe things are finally looking up for everyone after all.

* * *

><p><strong>Arashi: Its something rather simple and all. I just own Aris and Ishtar who are my own creations. Maybe later on I'll do something about Kiara and Ishtar or something but who knows. Please read and review.<strong>


End file.
